


written in the sky

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Grand Gesture, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 13: Grand gestureHe had planned this for months, and it had taken a few bribes with the local airplane enthusiast club.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	written in the sky

Crowley had a huge smile on his face as he and Aziraphale sat in the park, enjoying the hot summer weather with a picnic. Sandwiches, chicken, grapes and pears, and a chocolate cake, and a big bottle of wine. Even if Crowley wasn’t that much for eating, these were some of the safe foods he could eat in smaller portions, Aziraphale had really thought everything out when he had made the food, both should enjoy it, he had said. Which was extremely adorable of him.

But just spending time with Aziraphale was amazing in itself, and was more than satisfying for Crowley.

But today would be more than satisfying, if everything went alright, which he hoped it would. After all, he had planned this for months, and it had taken a few bribes with the local airplane enthusiast club.

It was almost noon, sun high in the cloudless sky, any minute his plan, his surprise would begin.

“Crowley, what are you looking at?” the angel asked.

“The sky, it's just… really pretty today. Don’t you think so? We should definitely keep watching it while we’re eating.” he responded before taking a sip of wine, careful not to slip up. It worked somewhat.

The angel looked somehow confused, but nodded.

“Okay dear. Now, do you want another sandwich, or do you want some chicken? We could also be bold and do the dessert before the main course.”

Crowley chuckled.

“Wow, that  _ is _ bold angel, but, let’s save the dessert for a bit longer.”

_ For a special celebration. _

A few minutes passed, and there it were, the plane.

Crowley immediately got Aziraphale’s attention and pointed upwards.

“Angel, watch this.”

“It’s just a plane?”

“Watch.”

The plane kept flying by, and then, suddenly turned around… forming shapes… letters, a sentence. It was a written message in the sky, and it caused the angel to drop his sandwich as soon as he realized what it said.

Because the message was,

_ Marry me Aziraphale _

Before Crowley could react, Aziraphale had launched himself at him, embracing him tightly before kissing him. And as they parted, Crowley had the biggest grin on his face, and he swore the angel was teary eyed.

“Was that a yes, or?”

“Yes Crowley, it is. Of course I want to marry you.”


End file.
